


in the service of our lord

by tomato_greens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomato_greens/pseuds/tomato_greens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape's long, hooked nose, the swish of his robe, it's still enough to strike fear into Neville's heart. He's just better at ignoring it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the service of our lord

**Author's Note:**

> For [princess_lirin](http://princess-lirin.livejournal.com) for her [help_japan](http://community.livejournal.com/help_japan) donation! The request was: "So how about a 'missing scene' at Hogwarts sometime during Year 7, where those two characters run into each other in the course of the day. Two questions I have in mind, to which I'll let you decide the answer, are: does Snape have any idea that Neville is now the leader of the DA? and does Neville have any idea that Snape isn't on the same side as the Carrows?" As usual, not as long as I'd like, but still finally here!

Neville is taller now, and measurably braver, but he still doesn't like Snape––the greasy curl of his tongue around Longbottom seems cruel and obscene when they both know whose side Snape is on.

Snape's long, hooked nose, the swish of his robe, it's still enough to strike fear into Neville's heart. He's just better at ignoring it now.

-

"Longbottom."

"Professor?"

"Simply curious where you're hurrying off to."

"I––nowhere, sir."

"Nowhere? Going nowhere at great speed––it sounds very like you, Longbottom."

A pause.

"I suppose it does, to the likes of you."

Another pause.

"It might benefit you to watch your step, Longbottom. I wouldn't want to find myself _required_ to do something about you."

-

Snape has always disliked Longbottom––the stupid curl of his grin, his nearly obscene idiocy in the classroom. When he realizes Longbottom's taken over where Potter left off, though, he's grudgingly impressed in spite of himself. Potter (and Longbottom after him) are dull, duller than the Half-Blood Prince ever was even at his most oblivious.

But perhaps dullness is a necessary ingredient in courage, a brew of which Snape has long since drunk his fill.


End file.
